


Сколько выборов президента ты помнишь в свои девять?

by Pamdar



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Картман замечает, что никто в Южном Парке не стареет, и пытается это исправить. Параллельные реальности, временные петли и конец света прилагаются. Весьма условный кроссовер с "Домом странных детей".
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Сколько выборов президента ты помнишь в свои девять?

Картман стоял на вершине холма и задумчиво смотрел на город. Хотя нет, не задумчиво. Скорее коварно. Решительно.

Теперь Кайл был на сто процентов уверен, что что-то не так.  
– Эй! – крикнул он, подходя ближе. – Что ты задумал?

Наверняка нечто ужасное. Картман весь день был сам не свой – не отреагировал ни на костюм Баттерса, ни на предложение Стэна собраться вечером у него, ни даже на новый клуб любителей бургеров.

Но настоящий ужас Кайл испытал, когда заметил, что за обедом Картман съел брокколи. Пришлось проследить за ним после школы, на всякий случай.

Картман повернулся к нему и с отсутствующим видом пробормотал:  
– Кайл, Кайл…  
– Я не отстану, – Кайл сложил руки на груди, готовый добиться информации любым способом. – Признавайся!  
– Сколько выборов президента ты помнишь, Кайл? – вдруг абсолютно серьезно спросил Картман.

От неожиданности Кайл опешил. В этом все дело? Новая предвыборная кампания так повлияла на Картмана? Он, конечно, всегда любил бессмысленные и кровавые зрелища, но чтобы настолько?

Кайл честно принялся загибать пальцы. Последние с мистером Гаррисоном забыть невозможно, до этого был мистер Обама, а еще до этого…  
– Кайл, – прервал его Картман. Его лицо отражало всю скорбь земного мира. – Тебе девять.  
– И что? – не понял Кайл.

Картман уселся прямо на траву, сложил руки на животе и снова принялся смотреть на город.  
– Не удивительно, что ты не понимаешь, – начал он грустно. – Даже я, со всей своей гениальностью, заметил не сразу.

Такой Картман пугал даже больше, чем злой или восторженный, поэтому Кайл сел рядом. Нельзя было оставлять его одного, это опасно для города.  
– Мой телефон совершенно случайно упал в стакан с колой, – продолжал Карман, – а мне срочно нужно было проверить результаты голосования в нашем штате. Поэтому я принял решение, которым не горжусь. Я достал коробку со своими старыми телефонами и вывалил их на диван.

Кайл терпеливо ждал, все еще не понимая.  
– Я смотрел на сверкающую россыпь старых моделей айфонов, и в моем мозгу словно что-то сдвинулось. Нет, словно что-то вернулось на место, – Картман посмотрел на него. – У меня не могло быть столько моделей телефонов. Мне девять, Кайл. Мне девять, а я помню несколько выборов президента.

Голову Кайла пронзил укол острой боли, перед глазами поплыл туман. Что Картман такое говорит? Но ведь…

Кайл закрыл глаза ладонями и с силой потер их, пока не появились желтые круги.  
– Теперь ты понимаешь? – требовательно спросил Картман. Раздался щелчок.

Открыв глаза, Кайл увидел, что Картман сжимает в руке пистолет.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кайл, хмурясь. Сквозь туман в голове пробивалась тревога.

У Картмана было такое же одухотворенное выражение лица, какое он использовал, когда вдохновлял людей на массовый геноцид. Кайл всегда считал, что обладает иммунитетом против его уловок, но сегодня что-то было совсем-совсем не так.  
– Меняется весь мир, – вещал Картман. – Выходят новые игры и новые фильмы. Дисней покупает Звездные Войны, женщины становятся Охотниками за приведениями, появляются новые айфоны и тут же устаревают, стриминговые сервисы вытесняют кабельное. А нам все еще девять. Нам все еще девять, Кайл. Весь наш город проклят.  
– Картман… – пробормотал Кайл, впечатленный моментом.  
– Нас заперли в нашем детстве, – продолжал Картман фанатичнее. – Нас лишили права взрослеть. Лишили радости полового созревания и кризиса среднего возраста. Лишили возможности вырастить первые волосы на груди и смотреть фильмы с высоким рейтингом!

Вообще-то, рейтинг Картмана никогда не останавливал, но Кайл решил, что сейчас не время об этом упоминать.  
– Но не переживай, – Картман улыбнулся, и по спине у Кайла побежали мурашки. – Я верну нам наши подростковые прыщи и возможность спиться! Я понял, в чем дело.

Картман вытянул руку вправо и выстрелил. Кайл посмотрел в том же направлении и успел заметить, как пуля попала в пролетающую мимо синюю птицу. Та выругалась хриплым женским голосом и упала в кусты.

"Ну черт..." – подумал Кайл, и следом весь мир завертелся.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Кайл понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком, ему тепло и удобно, несмотря на боль в некоторых частях тела.

Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой незнакомый потолок, украшенный множеством маленьких встроенных лампочек. Стоило признать, не самая худшая картина.

Кайл поднял руки к лицу. Его пальцы оказались намного длиннее, чем он помнил, и в то же время выглядели привычно.

Неужели у Картмана получилось?

Сев, Кайл обнаружил себя посреди широкой кровати. Телефон нашелся под подушкой. Разблокировав экран слегка дрожащими руками, Кайл посмотрел на дату. Она оставалась прежней, на дворе все еще две тысячи двадцатый. Но что тогда изменилось?

Кайл встал и осторожно подошел к зеркалу рядом с кроватью. В нем отражался человек немного за тридцать. Знакомый нос с горбинкой, знакомые глаза, знакомые рыжие волосы. Даже модная короткая стрижка не полностью скрывала кудряшки, хоть и заставляла их выглядеть чуть более солидно. В целом, вполне неплохо, хотя рост мог бы быть и повыше, а цвет лица не таким бледным.

В голове смешивались старые и новые воспоминания, вызывая жуткую мигрень. Кайл так и стоял посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать.  
– Мам? Пап? – крикнул он наудачу.

К счастью, никто не отозвался. Это радовало – Кайл не пережил бы, если бы выяснил, что в тридцать все еще живет с родителями.

С другой стороны, жены и детей тоже не наблюдалось.

Кайл вернулся к кровати, сел на краешек и взял в руки телефон. Профили в фейсбуке и инстаграме как раз и существовали для того, чтобы напоминать тебе, кто ты есть. Или кем ты хочешь казаться, не важно.

Очень быстро выяснилось, что Кайл работает аудитором. Еврей, считающий деньги – какое клише и какая скука. Спасибо, что хоть не адвокатом. По крайней мере, интерьер намекал на то, что платят ему неплохо.

Кайл разглядывал фотки со странным чувством. Воспоминания о событиях, запечатленных на них, напоминали тени позавчерашних сновидений – вроде совсем рядом, но не ухватить.

Очевидно, фотографироваться взрослый Кайл не очень любил – было совсем немного фотографий из путешествий, да парочка с вечеринок вместе со Стэном. С тем, похоже, все было в порядке, разве что количество алкоголя вокруг него заставляло подозревать нехорошее.

С замиранием сердца Кайл открыл страницу отца и тут же выдохнул. Родители не умерли. Более того, отец совсем недавно запостил их с матерью совместное фото. Мать держала на ладошке Колизей.

Они выглядели довольными жизнью, но… Постаревшими. Больше морщин, больше седых волос. Кайл никогда не считал своих родителей красавцами, и сейчас они были даже милее, чем раньше. Но все-таки при их виде ему становилось грустно.

Следом Кайл открыл страницу Айка – и не поверил своим глазам. С фотографии на него смотрел мускулистый молодой парень, покрытый татуировками. Судя по всему, ростом он давно перегнал старшего брата.

Кайл вздохнул. Вроде бы его жизнь оказалась не такой плохой, но он все пропустил. Разве по плану Картмана они не должны были получить возможность взрослеть? Где обещанные подростковые прыщи?

Стоило только Кайлу начать впадать в меланхолию, как в дверь изо всех сил затарабанили, потом загремели ключами. Через мгновения раздались тяжелые шаги.

"Помяни черта..." – мрачно подумал Кайл, но закончить мысль не успел.  
– Кайл, Каааааайл, получилось! – орал вбежавший в комнату Картман, размахивая огромным пакетом.

Его было не узнать. Картман все еще оставался крупным парнем, но назвать его жирным язык уже не поворачивался. Возможно, виной тому был дорогой деловой костюм или высокий рост. В этой реальности что, все выше Кайла?

Неизменной оставалась только улыбка Картмана. Он единственный из всех знакомых умел улыбаться так мило и так кровожадно одновременно.  
– Получилось, Кайл, – уже тише сказал Картман, улыбаясь.  
– Что получилось? – хмуро спросил Кайл. – Я почти не помню свои прошлые годы.  
– Кому нужна эта унылая юность, – отмахнулся Картман, противореча сам себе. – Теперь мы зрелые мужчины в самом расцвете сил, – он окинул Кайла изучающим взглядом и добавил: – Я – зрелый мужчина в самом расцвете сил.

Знакомая злость возвращала ощущение земли под ногами. Хоть что-то осталось неизменным – Картман бесил все так же сильно.  
– У меня своя фирма. Работаем с путешествиями во времени или вроде того, я пока до конца не разобрался, – с деланным безразличием продолжал Картман. – Еще у меня красная спортивная машина. И куча крутых гаджетов. Смотри!

Картман поставил пакет на пол, глянул на наручные часы и стукнул по ним пару раз. Комнату заполнил мелодичный женский голос, который ласково произнес:

"Напоминаю. Сегодня в девять вечера вы хотели трахнуться с Кайлом".

Кайл почувствовал себя так, будто под его ногами провалился пол, и он летит прямо в ад.

***

– Нет, – произнес Кайл, когда вернул себе возможность разговаривать. – Нет, ни за что.

Картман сидел на краю кровати и задумчиво смотрел в угол комнаты.  
– А я еще думаю, откуда у меня ключи от твоей квартиры… – пробормотал он.  
– Не может быть, – отрезал Кайл.  
– А я еще думаю, зачем тебе такое большое зеркало совсем рядом с кроватью…  
– Пошел ты! – крикнул Кайл, решив, что сейчас будет неуместно уточнять, куда именно.

Картман, казалось, не обиделся. Он подошел к принесенному с собой пакету, поднял его и принялся выкладывать из него вещи на журнальный столик. С каждой новой Кайлу становилось все холоднее.

Бутылка виски. Пачка презервативов. Шоколадка. Нечто розовое в форме баклажана. Ведро острых крылышек.

Кайл смотрел на шоколадку так, словно она могла укусить.  
– Нет, – снова произнес он, не понимая, кого именно пытается убедить. – Ты же встречался с девушками.  
– Осуждаешь меня за мою пансексуальность? – Картман сделал вид, что оскорблен до глубины души. – После всего, что между нами было? Не ожидал от тебя такого, Кайл, не ожидал.

Картмана хотелось ударить, но Кайл совершил подвиг и сдержался.  
– Подожди, я видел фотку у Кенни… – Картман уткнулся в свой телефон. – Кстати, ты знал, что этот ублюдок сколотил состояние на разработке игр для мобильников? Он теперь богаче всех нас! Вот, нашел.

Кайл с опасением посмотрел на фото, ожидая худшего. Но все оказалось не так страшно. На ней Кенни делал селфи на фоне горы пустых бутылок, а за его спиной на диване сидели Кайл с Картманом.

Рука Картмана была перекинута через плечо Кайла. Оба улыбались.

Это, конечно, ничего не значило. Обычное дружеское фото с вечеринки. За годы их отношения вполне могли стать немного теплее. Более приятельскими, почему нет. Достаточно приятельскими, чтобы сесть рядом и обсудить что-нибудь веселое, а Кенни просто поймал удачный момент.

Но что-то в изображении собственной улыбки заставляло Кайла поверить, что Картман не врал. Да еще эта шоколадка…

Картман, видимо, расценил задумчивое молчание Кайла как отрицание, поэтому сказал:  
– Убедил, давай послушаем независимый источник, – он снова наклонился к своим часам: – Синтия, детка, какие у меня планы на сегодня?

Комнату снова заполнил мелодичный женский голос:

"Вот ваши планы на сегодня. Девять утра – бассейн. Полдень – встреча с психологом. Три часа дня – получение огромного кредита в банке. Шесть часов вечера – шоппинг. Не забыть купить красную спортивную машину и шоколадку. Девять вечера – трахнуться с Кайлом. Девять часов три минуты – обнимашки. Девять часов тридцать минут – смерть от конца света, вызванного нарушением пространственно-временного континуума, потому что в лаборатории своей фирмы вы случайно пролили колу на рабочий ноутбук."

На несколько мгновений повисла звенящая тишина.  
– Эм… – пробормотал Картман. – Синтия, сколько времени?

"Девять часов двадцать девять минут."  
– Твою мать! – крикнул Кайл.  
– Не успеем… – прошептал Картман.

И через мгновение мир исчез.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Кайл понял, что лежит на чем-то твердом, ему холодно и больно.

Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой незнакомый потолок, украшенный множеством трещин. Одинокая голая лампочка освещала помещение, напоминающее военный бункер.  
– Бро, ты в порядке? – раздался смутно знакомый голос.

Кайл повернул голову на звук. Стэн, взрослый Стэн. Но не тот веселый парень с фотографий, потягивающий коктейль из разноцветной трубочки, а суровый мужик в камуфляже и с бородой. Разве что взгляд не изменился.  
– Что? – Кайл сел и протер глаза. Потом ощупал лицо, с удивлением проводя пальцами по щетине. – Что происходит? Где я?

К нему приблизились и другие люди, все они напоминали очень грязных любителей пейнтбола. И все смотрели обеспокоенно.  
– Что последнее ты помнишь? – спросил Стэн.

Кайл не был уверен, что ему не приснилась его квартира с большой кроватью и зеркалом, поэтому ответил:  
– Как Картман съел брокколи в школьной столовой.

Беспокойство на лице Стэна переросло в настоящую тревогу.  
– Похоже, ты сильно ударился головой, – он усмехнулся, словно пытался отвлечь сам себя. – В общем, слушай. Мы закончили школу и...  
– Короче, – прервал властный женский голос. Кайл посмотрел на говорившую – с короткой стрижкой Венди едва получилось узнать. Она напоминала бы амазонку, если бы те носили хаки и фанатели по огромным мачете. – Кенни Маккормик на рок-концерте случайно принес сам себя в жертву и вызвал зомби-апокалипсис. Мы – одни из немногих уцелевших людей. А теперь кончай прикидываться, поднимай задницу и шуруй на стену, твоя очередь стоять в карауле.

Зомби-апокалипсис, отлично. Кайл еще от нарушения пространственно-временного континуума не отошел. И от новостей о его личной жизни из другой реальности. Кстати говоря...  
– Где Картман? – спросил он, оглядываясь. – Мне срочно нужно с ним поговорить.

Потому что в любой непонятной ситуации всегда стоит винить Картмана.

Люди вокруг принялись смущенно переглядываться. Стэн и Венди смотрели друг на друга, словно вели мысленный диалог.  
– Бро… – начал Стэн неуверенно.  
– Картман не смог убежать от зомби, – отрезала Венди. – Кайл, я понимаю, что вы были любовниками, но уже два года прошло, настало время отпустить и двигаться дальше. Например, залезть на стену и приступить к дежурству.  
– В смысле, не смог убежать от зомби? – ошеломленно спросил Кайл. Потом тряхнул головой и задал более важный вопрос: – В смысле, были любовниками? И здесь тоже?

Стэн приложил ладонь ко лбу Кайла, проверяя температуру. Венди набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, наверняка собираясь сказать что-то резкое, но ее прервали.  
– Мисс Тестабургер! – крикнули звонко.

Этот голос Кайл узнал практически сразу – у Баттерса он остался довольно высоким.  
– Мисс Тестабургер, мэм! – повторил Баттерс, подходя поближе. На его лице красовались синие и зеленые полоски. Кайлу стало интересно, есть ли поблизости хоть какой-то лес, или они все носят хаки исключительно ради поддержания общего стиля. – Чрезвычайная ситуация! К стене подошел зомби и требует аудиенции с Кайлом!  
– Что за чушь? – нахмурилась Венди. – Зомби не разговаривают.  
– Да, но… – Баттерс перевел взгляд на Стэна, потом на Кайла. – Это Картман, мэм.

***

Это действительно был Картман. Выглядел он куда хуже, чем в прошлой реальности. И дело было даже не в худшей физической форме и рваной одежде вместо костюма с иголочки. Просто некоторые части Картмана были зеленые, а другие, ну… Отсутствовали.  
– Картман! – крикнул Кайл со стены, высота которой была примерно на уровне трехэтажного дома. – Что произошло?  
– Я не знаю! – в ответ прокричал Картман. – Я пришел в себя в окружении очень медленных наркоманов, и мы вместе ели оленя. Без кетчупа и даже без горчицы!

И без термической обработки, как предполагал Кайл, хотя не похоже, что этот пункт беспокоил Картмана.  
– Впустите меня внутрь! – попросил Картман, используя свой лучший жалостливый голос.  
– Ни за что, – ответила Венди сурово. – Никаких зомби на моей территории. Убирайся прочь, монстр.

В подтверждение своих слов Венди кинула в него пустой консервной банкой. Картман увернулся и показал ей средний палец. Точнее, попытался. Сложно показать то, чего нет.  
– Венди, впусти его, – попросил Кайл. Очевидно, только они с Картманом сохранили правильные воспоминания. Или наоборот, как посмотреть.

Венди вздохнула и положила руку Кайлу на плечо.  
– Кайл, я понимаю и ценю твои романтические чувства, – произнесла она куда мягче, чем прежде. – Но один его укус – и у нас тут будет эпидемия. А еще я практически уверена, что зомби-вирус можно подхватить половым путем, так что я бы тебе не советовала приближаться.  
– Какие-какие чувства? – с любопытством переспросил Картман. Для зомби, у которого осталось только одно ухо, слух у него был отличный. Как и у всех остальных, а поглазеть на Картмана сбежался практически весь лагерь.

Хорошо, сейчас не время с этим разбираться.  
– Картман, мы должны понять, что происходит, – серьезно сказал Кайл. – Расскажи, с чего все началось? Как ты сделал нас взрослыми?  
– Я убил птицу, – произнес Картман так, словно это все объясняло.

Кайл мрачно смотрел на него в ответ, сдерживаясь, чтобы задать уточняющий вопрос. Они переглядывались минут пять, пока Баттерс простодушно не заметил:  
– Я бы предложил вам, ребята, снять номер, но все гостиницы были уничтожены.

Его фраза разрядила атмосферу. Картман вытер несуществующий пот со лба и начал:  
– Хорошо, хорошо! В общем, когда я заметил, что что-то не так, я стал изучать различные источники информации о временных петлях…

Договорить Картман не успел.  
– Серьезно, что ли, Картман вернулся? – радостно крикнул невесть откуда взявшийся отец Стэна. – Черт возьми, я должен это увидеть!

Он полез на стену, и это стало последней соломинкой, переломившей хребет верблюду. Стена с грохотом рухнула, скинув всю банду Венди на улицу.

"Черт", – в который раз подумал Кайл, глядя, как из всех переулков и мусорных баков выползают зомби, унюхавшие свежие мозги.

***

Кайл открыл глаза. Над ним было голубое-голубое небо.

Он сел и обнаружил себя на корме небольшой лодки. Рядом с ним человек затаскивал на борт сеть, полную рыбы.

Твика легко удалось узнать по соломенным волосам, торчащим из-под широкополой шляпы. Он вырос неприлично высоким, зато тонкостью конечностей мог посостязаться с Кайлом. Проблему пуговиц на рубашках он решил радикально и теперь щеголял голым торсом. Поэтому несложно было разглядеть болтающийся на его шее амулет в виде осьминога.

Положив руку на грудь, Кайл обнаружил у себя такой же. Он оглянулся – вокруг был только океан. Стало не по себе.  
– Эм, Твик? – неуверенно позвал Кайл. – Ты видишь землю?

Твик отвлекся от возни с рыбой и удивленно посмотрел на Кайла.  
– Какую землю? – с искренним непониманием спросил он.  
– Нет больше никакой земли, – раздался за спиной еще один голос. – Спасибо твоему дружку Стэну Маршу.

Обернувшись, Кайл увидел Крейга, развалившегося на корме и неторопливо курящего сигарету.  
– Ладно. Я понимаю, что мой вопрос вас удивит, – невесело начал Кайл. – Но что произошло?

Крейг выпустил колечко дыма и флегматично ответил:  
– Этот идиот пошел по стопам отца и выучился на морского микробиолога. В одной из экспедиций он случайно пробудил древних чудовищ из Марианской впадины, которые восстали и потопили всю землю, а оставшихся людей поработили и заставили себе поклоняться.

Кайл понял, что нечто такое и предполагал. Кажется, он потерял способность удивляться.  
– Стало лучше, – возразил Твик. – Наши боги заботятся о нас. Нужно всего лишь не гневить их и вовремя приносить человеческие жертвы.

Он действительно выглядел куда спокойнее, чем раньше. Наверное, в этой реальности кофе было не раздобыть. Стало очень интересно, где Крейг взял сигареты, но оставались более насущные вопросы.  
– Картман жив? – с опасением спросил Кайл.  
– Что верховному жрецу сделается, – Крейг умудрился лежа пожать плечами.

Кайл и сам не заметил, как облегченно выдохнул. Не хотелось застрять здесь совсем одному. Он никогда не был большим фанатом суши.  
– Можете отвезти меня к нему? – попросил Кайл.

Крейг сел, убрал окурок за ухо и с тихой угрозой в голосе произнес:  
– Сегодня наш черед совокупляться на алтаре во имя древних богов, не вздумайте опять пролезть без очереди.

Хотя нет, способность удивляться Кайл все еще сохранил.

***

Обернутый в простыню, Картман выглядел внушительно. Как нечто среднее между гигантским херувимом, сбежавшим с небес по причине неудовлетворенных амбиций, и белым, слегка ядовитым облаком.

Они сидели на вылепленных из пластиковых бутылок ступеньках храма. Из пластика были все дома вокруг, да и сам искусственный остров, служивший оплотом оставшимся в живых людям. Он нагревался на солнце и отвратительно вонял. У рыбных богов было едкое чувство юмора.  
– В общем, я начал изучать источники про временные петли и наткнулся на фильм о бедных детях со сверхспособностями, которых держала в плену злобная училка-птица, – продолжил Картман с того момента, где остановился. – Тогда я стал присматриваться к подозрительным птицам, пока, наконец, не заметил одну. Она летала вокруг города.

Картман выдержал драматическую паузу и продолжил:  
– Она летала вокруг города день за днем, не останавливаясь. Словно робот, словно ее заклинило, словно пленку поставили на повтор. Или словно кто-то наколдовывал временную петлю.

Кайл терпеливо ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Тогда он спросил:  
– И что? Твой гениальный план состоял в том, чтобы пристрелить ее, не разобравшись, в чем дело?  
– Сработало же, – невозмутимо улыбнулся Картман.

Кайл оглянулся. Люди вокруг молились статуям осьминогов, кальмаров и крабов. Сработало, ну конечно.

Одна из статуй вдруг привлекла его внимание. Для морского существа на ней было многовато перьев. А еще она двигалась.  
– Опять ты?! – крикнул Картман и достал из недр своего белого одеяния пистолет.  
– Нет, не вздумай! – попытался его остановить Кайл, но не успел. Птица упала, сраженная выстрелом. Перед смертью она вполне отчетливо прошипела: "Идиоты".

Прихожане встревоженно повернулись к Картману и принялись кричать что-то про запрет на оружие. Кайл не слушал – он смотрел на появившееся из ниоткуда огромное цунами, которое неотвратимо приближалось к острову.

***

Кайл сидел на скамейке и смотрел на пылающий Вашингтон. Над головой с гулом пролетали военные самолеты, вдалеке взрывались бомбы, кто-то истошно кричал. Ночью было светло как днем.  
– Теперь-то что случилось? – спросил Картман, садясь рядом на скамейку и протягивая открытый пакетик чипсов.

Кайл вытащил чипсину, похрустел и ответил:  
– Кажется… Кажется, теперь это я устроил.

В голове роились очень смутные воспоминания о желании сделать мир лучше и о том, как он однажды подумал, что пойти в политику – отличная идея.

Картман уважительно присвистнул.  
– Я всегда знал, что в тебе скрыт большой потенциал, еврей.

Наверное, это был комплимент. Они посидели, хрустя чипсами, еще немного. Кайл откуда-то знал, что до падения атомной бомбы оставались считанные минуты.  
– Забавно, – пробормотал Картман. – Мы с тобой вместе в каждой реальности...

Кайл хотел было привычно возразить, что в этой все не так, но еще раньше обнаружил в своем бумажнике фото счастливого Картмана и их трех усыновленных детей из стран третьего мира.  
– …а ни разу даже на свидании не были, – закончил Картман невозмутимо.

И действительно. Кайл стянул с шеи ненужный больше галстук, повернулся к Картману и торжественно произнес:  
– Эрик Картман, не желаешь ли посмотреть вместе со мной на еще один конец света? Я официально приглашаю тебя на свидание.

Когда еще совершать глупые и необдуманные поступки, как не перед очередной гибелью мира?  
– О, Кайл… – Картман притворно умилился. А может и не притворно, с ним всегда было сложно сказать наверняка. – Ты знаешь, как покорить сердце мужчины.

Протянув руку, Кайл сжал ладонь Картмана и вернулся к любованию городом. Умирать не так страшно, когда ты не одинок в этой и всех других вселенных. Теперь Кайл это знал.

Но романтический момент очень скоро был разрушен – прямо перед ними на асфальт приземлилась птица и тут же превратилась в пожилую даму в старомодном голубом платье. Рука Картмана рефлекторно дернулась к пистолету, но в этот раз Кайл был готов и удержал его.  
– Ну что, вы сегодня многое поняли? – высокомерно спросила женщина-птица.  
– Что? – спросил Кайл с отчаянием и мольбой в голосе. Он чувствовал, как тяжесть нескольких жизней давит ему на плечи. – Что мы должны были понять? Что происходит?

Женщина-птица вздохнула, словно учительница, недовольная тупостью своих учеников, и великодушно пояснила:  
– Я показала вам, почему держу вас во временной петле. Потому что, вырастая, вы так или иначе устраиваете конец света. Не только ваша четверка, но и все жители вашего проклятого города. Вы – раковая опухоль в мозгу реальности. Или, если хотите, жвачка, прилипшая к ее подошве. Вот почему мне пришлось вас изолировать.

Шестеренки в голове Кайла усиленно крутились, ища хоть какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации. Картман сообразил быстрее. Он вскочил со скамейки и воодушевленно заговорил:  
– Но неужели вас не впечатлила наша с Кайлом великая история любви, красной нитью проходящая сквозь все реальности? А во временной петле мы с ним никогда не сможем нормально поцеловаться. И никогда не сможем заняться сексом, потому что рейтинги не позволят!

Кайл с удивлением заметил, что каменное выражение лица женщины-птицы дрогнуло. Он решил закрепить успех, поэтому встал рядом с Картманом и сказал:  
– И во всех этих реальностях нам в две тысячи двадцатом уже больше тридцати. А что если нам будет по-прежнему девять, но мы получим возможность взрослеть? Мы ведь уже совсем другие. Мы застали нескольких президентов. Мы росли, пусть не физически, мы ошибались и учились на своих ошибках. Мы уже другие. Значит, и реальность будет другой. А если мы опять приблизимся к уничтожению мира, то вы просто вернете нас на прежнее место.

Женщина-птица переводила взгляд с одного на другого, потом неожиданно хмыкнула и ответила:  
– Вы двое, когда объединяетесь, становитесь непобедимы, вы это осознаете? Может быть, вместе вы и конец света одолеете.

Кайл не верил своим ушам. Он нащупал ладонь Картмана и снова сжал ее, боясь поверить в такое счастье.  
– Одна попытка, – строго произнесла женщина-птица и хлопнула крыльями.

Кайлу больше было и не надо. Если подумать, у всех и всегда только одна попытка.

***

Когда голова перестала кружиться, Кайл смог распознать знакомые звуки школьной столовой. Стэн звал вечером в гости, а Баттерс… Что ж, у них свободная страна. Каждый имеет право носить красные блестки, если хочется.

Картман сидел напротив и с отвращением смотрел на брокколи, словно не понимая, как она вообще оказалась на его подносе.

Кайл разглядывал его, не определившись, то ли придушить гада, что втянул его в эту историю, то ли крепко обнять за то, что подарил возможность взрослеть. Хотя ценность волос на груди явно преувеличена.

Тем временем Картман пришел в себя, отодвинул поднос подальше и поднял взгляд на Кайла.  
– Веселый выдался денек, правда?  
– Да уж, – буркнул Кайл. – Денек. Жизнь. Несколько жизней.

Они смотрели друг на друга без слов, заново переживая совместные воспоминания. Никто из сидящих за столом не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
– Так что… – Картман оглядел столовую, потом снова уставился на Кайла. – Приходи вечером в гости? Обсудим наши приключения за парой бокальчиков колы.

Кайл пожалел, что не спросил у женщины-птицы, во всех ли реальностях они с Картманом вместе. Хотя и так было ясно, что во многих. Он пока не знал, как к этому относиться, но в одном он мог себе признаться – ему было безумно интересно выяснить, как они до этого дошли.  
– Ты покупаешь колу, – согласился в итоге Кайл. – С меня острые крылышки.  
– И шоколадка? – невинно спросил Картман.  
– Не надейся, – отрезал Кайл. Потом подумал и добавил: – Может быть, однажды. Когда рейтинг позволит.

Картман улыбался с лицом человека, который готов был ждать столько, сколько нужно. И Кайл вдруг с удивлением понял, что всегда любил его улыбку.

Во всех реальностях.


End file.
